Oscuridad: Mullier of Obscurum
by Vans321
Summary: go to /s/8018661/1/ if you'd like to read a MUCH better version of this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all my fans that waited patiently for this. I am very proud of it, but I would love constructive criticism. Sorry I couldn't publish it earlier. I was in San Fran because it was my cousin and aunt's birthday. BTW The Golden Gate Bridge is as beautiful as it always is when we drive up.**

Oscuridad: Mullier of Obscurum

_Amber eyes stared into navy. The beauty of the man across from me was stunning. He was caressing my face with his hands and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. He breathed in, I breathed out. We were both saying no words; we could see it in each other's eyes. He took a deep breath in and then sighed, "I love you."_

_His words hit me with such sincerity;, I was awe struck. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. I was speechless, but only for moments. I breathed, "I love you, too."_

_We were kissing softly and tenderly. It felt good to be in his arms. I knew we were pure and golden. We were in love; Isn't that how love is, I thought. A rubbed my fingers through his hair as he held me tight. I was relaxed and I didn't care who saw, God, demi-god, mortal, or satyr. I was truly happy, a feeling I seldom felt; it felt good._

_Then I fell out of his hands and slipped into the earth and was falling through a torch lit crevice. Corpse and bones were scattered all around the crack making it a terrifying place to be. I was tumbling and flipping my way down it, getting scratched, bruised, and cut along the way. I knew I was screaming, even though I couldn't hear myself. _

_I hit the ground roughly, my slippery hair falling over my face like a veil of raven feathers. _

_I was shaken, but not hurt; I slowly lift my head, my breath, raged. My hair fell out of my face, and then I saw him. He looked the part of the imposing and powerful villain, even though, in truth, he was not too bad. I was nervous in his presence, yet not scared. _

_He breathed in and crossed his arms over his chest before smirking, "Hello Alissa,"_

I shot out of bead, hitting my head against the bunk above me. _Ow, great way to start my day,_ I thought sarcastically.

I looked out the window at the back of my cabin. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon indicating it was about four o'clock. Almost no one would be up. (Almost meaning everyone but my weirdo friends.)

I tried getting back to sleep, but the constant shuffling of sheets coming Steph's bunk across the room was keeping me from falling back to sleep along with the fact that I am very light sensitive, so I did the best thing I could think of, I went to the beach.

I am not a huge water person, being a daughter of Hades does have its downs. Along with not being allowed to travel on water, my Uncle (that's right, Zeus) will kill me if I travel on an air plane, hot air balloon, zip line, hang-glider, ECT. So most people would tin it was very odd for me to go to the beach, but anyone who knows Frederika Anna-bell Shaw, daughter of Eris (or as most people know her discord and chaos), know that we spend most of our time together at either a) the sword fighting arena or b) the beach, her favorite place to run.

"Hey, Red," I said to her when I finally spotted Red about twenty yards down the beach.

"Hey, Liss, I didn't think you were a morning person," Red replied, sweeping a strand of her straw brown color hair behind her ear, just to have it fall back in her face again.

"I'm not," I replied, "I had a demi-god dream

"Ahhhh," she answered knowingly, "Was it about Addie?"

I frowned at that thought, Red knew it was a touchy subject. "No, it was about…"

"Oh! You mean your dad came to you."

"No…

"Oooh," Red said, thinking she knew exactly what I was thinking of, It was the day."

Even though I wasn't dreaming of the day, I certainly dreamt of it often enough, so I just shook my head yes as we both enjoyed a flash back.

_*Flash-Back*_

_Fredirika had gotten lost. She was trying(and failing) to make a fire with two twigs so she could get warm. Then she heard a twig snap. Her head shot around her body to see a dracne coming towards her at all directions. She shrieked in horror as they closed in on her. A petite eleven year old girl up against thousands of year old monsters? The chances were slim._

_At this time three young children were walking through the same forest._

"_I'm scared," whispered Gabriella Walker, a 13 year old daughter of Demeter._

"_Yeah, Alissa we really shouldn't be out here, Chiron told us not to." Anthony Lowe, an 11 year old son of Apollo snapped at his friend._

"_Shut up, Gaby. And you, too, Italian," Alissa shot back the boy wearing his favorite sweatshirt (and yes, it supports Italy.) and the girl with saturated blue eyes. They both kept quiet, not in the mood of getting into a brawl with the daughter of Hades._

"_I, I just have two itsy-bitsy questions," said a girl, Londyn Wise daughter of Poseidon stepping out of the creek with another girl, Alexus Lowe daughter of Apollo, in front of the trio "One, why didn't you invite __moi__, and dou why are you even out here?"_

"_Well," started the sleek black haired girl going into an animated story about forgetting her favorite knife in the woods during capture the flag, but she was cut of short when she came face to face with her greatest fear, a Cyclopes._

_Images flashed through her mind of another black haired girl, screaming as she dangled from her foot, upside-down, above a boiling pot. She screech will she sobbed passionately, blood pouring from her cuts, Run, Alissa, Run!" She sobbed," Get away from here as fast as you can!" She sobbed loudly. _

"_Wait there's another." Rasped a monstrous voice, "Where, where is this…Alissa?" she continued._

"_I'll never tell you!" The other girl said bravely, "never!" That's when Alissa heard a loud slap and shook back into reality._

_She took an arrow out of her back, and before the Cyclops could even move, Her had an arrow through his chest. Then, she noticed, her friends had fled._

_Frederika was running, running as fast as her short legs could carry her. She was panting and could hardly go on any longer. That's when she fell backwards. She had crashed into what she thought was a tree trunk. _

"_Dammed tree," she cursed. That's when she looked up and saw a bewildered looking girl above her. "Whoops1 I guess your not a tree after all." The other girl cracked a slight smile._

_*Flash-Back Ended*_

Well at least that day ended well, I thought.

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, and ,of course, **_**REVIEW**_

_If you noticed I didn't put a disclaimer, it's because it would get too complicated, so Rick Riordan owns PJO and camp half-blood. He does not own the plot or characters. (PS This is the ONLY disclaimer I am going to put, I think they are just plain annoying.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Oscuridad: Mullier of Obscurum

**Thank you everyone who read. It was totally awesome to hear from you. (Especially you, DaughterofEris you are totally awesome for reviewing so many times.) I love you guys. **

**BTW I will be introducing a few new characters in this chapter. I also skipped right to breakfast instead of being boring and taking 4ever to tell you all about what she did after talking to Red.**

I quietly sipped on my orange juice, still thinking about the day. I glance over at my sister, Lelani Rowan, (Or Luka, for short) thinking about how much that day affected her.

_*Flash-Back*_

_When Ali got back to camp with the new camper she found in the woods, she ran to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle even though it was almost 1 o'clock._

"_I will beat you one of these times, Pony-Boy." Mr. D ragged. _

"_Now Dionysus, there is no need to…"_

"_Chiron, Mr. D!" shouted Ali as she slammed the door of the big house open, "I found a new camper out in the woods!"_

"_Alissa, I would ask you why you were in the woods, but there's a new camper. That is all I am concerned about right now." Chiron replied calmly._

"_Don't worry, she already knew who she was surprisingly," Ali replied._

"_Look, Melissa Osordad," Mr. D said matter-of-factly, "She had Asse as a searcher. So little Ms Sasa here," he said pointing to a satyr behind him, "Told her all about us."_

"_My name's Assa, Mr. D, Sir," whispered the ashamed satyr shyly._

"_Whatever. Any ways go back to your cabin, Melissa, The new camper…" He said pointing at Red who hadn't said a word since we got into the Big House, "Whatever her name is, will be staying in the big house for tonight."_

"_My name is Red Shaw," She replied._

"_Yes then, Fred Chaw will be staying with me, good-bye," he said pushing me out the door._

_The next morning, after getting dressed, I walked over to the Apollo cabin so I could walk with Anthony and Alexus to breakfast. Little did I know. _

_As I was walking, Luka ran up from behind me and smiled, "G-Morning! You goin' over to the Apollo cabin 'cause I'm headin' that a-way, too."_

_Let me tell you something very important. Luke is no normal demi-god, (not that any demi-gods are normal) she is a minor God, born in more recent years. Being the only daughter of Selene and Hades makes Luka my half-sister and one of my best friends. Because she is immortal, Luka only has to sleep about three hours every day, therefore making her very….Chipper (for lack of a better word) in the morning._

"_Luka, could you stop being so happy for once I am not a morning person," I groaned as I pushed my hair behind my ear only to have it fall back in my face again. I sighed. My sleek black hair would never stay out of my face. Nothing could hold it back._

_We arrived at the Apollo cabin in a comfortable silence on to be broken by the ruckus going on inside the Apollo cabin._

"_I know the Apollo cabin is noisy, but never this noisy. It even louder than the Eris, Ares, and Hades cabins combined!" shouted Luka over the noise._

"_I know! I can barely hear myself think!" I shouted._

_We booth started knocking very loudly and shouting at them to let us in._

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, someone came to the door. It was __Rebecca Louise St. James__, a daughter of Nike whose best friend was a daughter of Apollo. Her auburn hair was sticking out of her pony tail as if she had just woken up and she had a sock stuck to her t-shirt._

"_What happened here?" Luka exclaimed, looking into the cabin. Everything was a mess. Closet doors were thrown open some hanging off the hinges. Clothes were everywhere. The shower was flooding over causing water to seep into the main room. The door to the second room was open too and looked ever worse. Sure, the Apollo cabin often had beds unmade and a few pieces of clothes were on the floor, but it was never this bad._

"_I'm going to find Alexus," Luka whispered in my ear before she ran to the second room where Alexus' bunk was._

"_Sooo… what's going on here, anyways?" I asked Rebecca._

"_Uhhh... well….Alexus has gone missing!" Rebecca exclaimed._

"_WHAT! When did this happen. __Tell me __Renalou; what do you know!"_

"_I got here this morning so Jenna and I could walk to breakfast together. When I got here and knocked on the door, nobody answered so I let myself in. When I got to the second room, everyone was asleep, each bed filled, except for one, Alexus'," she told me trying to keep calm._

"_Oh my Gods! Where is Anthony__?" I asked_

"_He went to the big House to…"_

_But I didn't hear what she said next, I was already out the door._

_That night Luka and I were sitting on the beach. When the waves would roll in, they touched our toes, numbing them. When we took a breath in, the sea salt tickled our noses with its fresh scent. _

_Luka sighed, "You know, what I realize out of this?" _

"_What," I responded._

"_That none of my friends will last forever," she replied, "I might get to be on this earth for eternity, but none of you will; sometimes it makes me feel like it isn't worth living forever if you have no one to live forever with you."_

_That was when I realized that Luka was truly immortal. I would grow up into an adult, (If I survive that long) get married, (hopefully) have children, (possibly) and just live a life that I can be proud of. Sure, Luka can change her shape so she looks our age, but she never truly will be. She will have to sit back and watch as we grow up and she just stays the same. _

"_Being immortal and having to sit back and watch your friends die while you have to go on living forever, not ever getting to see them again is a curse I wouldn't bestow on even my worst enemy," Luka said, tear streaming down her cheek, "I can feel she's dead, I just know it!" Then Luka started sobbing and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic, she and Alexus were best friends and now, all she had was me._

_*Flash-Back over*_

I then looked at Steph, the one person I can always count on for support, so on this forth anniversary of Alexus Lowes disappearance; I know I have a chance of getting through the year, for Alexus' sake, and Alexus' sake only.

**I know what you're thinking, that last part is a tad bit dramatic, but it is half of the truth. She has a few other things to hold on to, but she has seen a lot in her life so it sometimes feels that she only has the one thing to hold on to.**

**BTW ****Those of you who enjoy this will really enjoy my new story. (Which has no name) It is a Harry P. and PJO crossover. It will be coming out within the next week. **

**Thx 4 Readin'- Vans**


	3. Chapter 3

Oscuridad: Mullier of Obscurum

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I find that the more reviews I get, the more people read my stories. So thanks again.**

**BTW I will be introducing a new group of characters this chapter.**

Alissa Oscuridad's POV

I walked over to the Poseidon cabin where we were going to have a remembrance ceremony for Alexus. I felt good knowing she would still be honored even though she would never come back. All of us who had gathered were close to Alexus; especially Luka, Chris Bryant, and Anthony. I sighed. It was sad to see them there, especially Anthony. It would be his sixteenth birthday in about a month. I loved Anthony. I really did. He had always been there for me, happy to be by my side. To tell the truth, when Alexus disappeared was when we grew closer. He understood what I'd been through when Addie died, and it was good for both of us to have each other.

And, of course there's Chris. Poor, poor boy. He and Alexus had always been very close. Too close for comfort is how Anthony described it back then. We all knew they liked each other and I know Alexus would be proud to know that he still liked her, a lot.

My thoughts were cut off when Anthony started singing like an angel. We did this every year instead of talking because there was nothing left to say. I remember past years. We always started with Anthony singing because he is a son of Apollo. Every year his voice is more beautiful than the last, but this year was an exception. It was an exception because, this year, he was holding Londyn Wise's hand and not mine.

Joshua Jonas POV

Josh's eyes lit up as he put shaving cream on the bathroom toilets, but not just any bathroom toilets, the Demeter bathrooms. The mischievous son of Hermes was finally finished right as Gabriella Walker walked in with Angela Grace "Dimples" Charlotte. Both were sobbing, and Josh knew why. They had just been at a silly remembrance ceremony for their friend, Alexus Lowe. As Josh jumped out the bathroom window, he scoffed a there sobbing. He never really knew Alexus, but he knew about her brother. Anthony "Italian" Lowe was a shrimpy (at least compared to Josh's 6' 3'') talentless son of Apollo who's looks would never compare to those of Josh's.

When he rounded the cabin, Josh saw his best friend, Kelly Litow, fiddling with a bracelets she had on. Her honey blonde hair was pulled away from her face with a few strands sticking out as her eyes turned gold through the sparkle of the son. Most boys would look at her and cal her "Hot," but Josh was completely oblivious to it.

Some of the demi-gods that were nearby look at Kelly as if she were a freak, after all, she was a mortal, but Kelly didn't mind; She had gotten used to it over the years. Many of the demi-gods knew her story, but still, some were clueless like Josh was to his friends "Hotness."

"Hey Kell-Bell, what's up?" Josh asked.

"Oh, nothin' much, JJ. I'm just being the regular teen ager I am. After all, every kid spends there summer break fighting monster with their best friend, who just so happens to be a son of Hermes. Yes, the Greek god," Kelly responded casually.

I threw my head back and laughed. This attracted the attention of the ever-observant Jamie Dandy, a daughter of Athena.

"Hey, Hey, Hey," said Jamie brightly after running to catch-up with us, "JJ, you never told me Kelly was coming?"

"Oh, woops. By the way I forgot to tell you, Kelly's coming today," I replied.

"Wow. I had no idea," Jamie replied flatly.

"C'mon, let's go to the arena to practice," I told Jamie trying to distract her.

"Yeah! Let's!" Kelly added," I'll be the cheer leader! Strike! Block! Come out on top! Woo!" Kelly shouted sarcastically as she did dorky cheer leading moves.

We all laughed.

As we headed down to the arena, we saw Luka, Alissa, Anthony, and Londyn.

"Oh great," mumbled Jamie earning her a death glare from keen-eared Alissa.

"Why does she hate you so much, anyways?" Kelly asked.

"Well, when we were little, there were some rivalries between the cabins," I explained, "The biggest rivalry was made between the Athena and Hades cabins, and because Alissa's eyes are blue, everyone thought she would probably be a daughter of Poseidon. Athena had an alliance with the Poseidon cabin because of Percy and Annabeth, so Jamie and Alissa were really good friends..."

"Until I learned she was the daughter of Hades. I was little, so I thought that it was best that we stayed away from each other," Jamie finished.

"You told her she was the spawn of the devils arse!" I exclaimed.

"Is there a difference?" She I asked.

"You're the daughter of Athena, you should know." I shot back. Jamie opened her

Just then, Willow Wilson, a daughter of Iris, came up to the trio and pointed at Alissa, "Look at Anthony Lowe and Londyn Wise; they're totally an item. I bet someone's jealous," she said nodding her head at Alissa, "I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, but it's so obvious that Alissa's in love with the Italian."

"I'm no expert on demi-god love affairs, but it's no shock," Kelly responded, "I mean, what about Annabeth and Percy; weren't they best friends before they were a couple?"

"Sure, but Londyn and Tony will never separate; they're WAAAAAAAY to close," Willow responded like a smart-alic

"Shut-up; no one cares about the devil spawn," Jamie scolded them both.

"Fine, we'll shut-up," Kelly responded, "but then you'll have to face me in battle," she continued pointing at herself with her thumbs when she said _me_.

We all laughed.

**Okay. I just have a few little things to say. **

**1) Please review**

**2) READ MY NEW STORY **_**HECATE**_

**3) The quest will be introduced next chapter**

**Thx 4 Readin- Vans**


	4. Chapter 4

Oscuridad: Mullier of Obscurum

**Thanks to all who reviewed, but I have to make a shout out to ****Native1243 for being so right about the beginning of the last chapter and Vanilla Twilight. Also, will write more once school gets out of school, (June 8****th**** btw) I will write more. Just not in the mornings. I have swim practice at seven AM and I teach little kids how to swim at 11. Then for the rest of the day Mon. - Fri. I'm COMPLETLEY free.**

**Now it's Quest Time**

Alissa POV

_A stunningly beautiful raven was crumpled in the hand of… something. It chuckled darkly, creating an ominous atmosphere. "The day has finally come that we will get our revenge," a mono toned voice said._

"_Yes, my brother," boomed a matching voice, "We have finally succeeded in capturing the great God Apollo!"_

_The other voice laughed evilly at this, "Yes, Apollo is so great he can escape the two most powerful giants of all time," shouted the first voice sarcastically._

_Both voices chimed in for some dark mwahahas. _

The dream was so real, I thought.

Josh POV

Right as Jamie, Willow, Kelly, and I were getting to the sword fighting arena, we were stopped by another demi-god. Amaris Fowl, a daughter of Selene was yelling at us from up the hill.

"Jamie, Josh," she huffed, "Chiron has called a meeting and he told me to come and get you."

"Oh, um, well, Kelly we'll be off," I told Kelly immediately grabbing Jamie's arm and running off. I had a hunch that this was going to be important.

When we got to the meeting, I saw Anthony Lowe, Alisssa Oscuridad, Red Shaw, Gaby Walker, and Lelani Rowan. I don't get why Gaby hangs out with those losers, she could do sooo much better. She is definetly one of the prettiest girls at camp with her blow-out chestnut hair, ivory skin, and saturated blue eyes that I easily lost myself in whenever I looked into them. I was deep into thought when I heard Chiron come in.

"Hello campers," he said with that superior voice of his, "I have some grave news, Apollo is missing,"

Alissa's POV

I was coming next, but I didn't want to hear it. This couldn't be happening. Everyone would find out what happened. My life would be ruined, yet Chiron continued as if he wasn't concerned, "You all have been chosen by the Gods to find Apollo and bring him back to Olympus."

OMG OMG OMG OMG! I might as well find my coffin now, my life was over.

"Demi-Gods, please, quiet," Chiron continued, "You must be ready for your quest by tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Everyone is dismissed except Alissa."

After everyone had left Chiron looked at me and said, "I think you'll find all the help you need at the Leto cabin."

So, that's where I headed.

When I got to the Leto cabin I found her one daughter sitting there reading a book. Caroline Minson was quiet British demi-god who is always hiding under the radar. I guess it would be tough when you're not supposed to exist. She doesn't really have any friends because she was really shy when she first got to camp when she was nine.

I crept up into the room and whispered, "Hey, Emma," Being ADHD and all she immediately snapped the book shut with a loud smack! and looked up with her huge black eyes.

"Oh," she said in a relieved tone, "It's just you, Alissa. Why do I have the pleasure of having your company?" Caroline asked in a relieved voice, "I thought it was Andaleya."

"Chiron sent me. He said something about you knowing something about how Apollo went missing," I told her.

"Oh," she said sounding like that was the simplest question ever, "I know a little tad about that."

"Well, spill."

"My mum was visiting just a whilst back," she stated, "Mummy told me that she had been speaking with Rhode before she came to visit me. Apparently, Rhode was telling my mum that she felt a disturbance coming from the Mariana Trench and that she felt uncomfortable being in her ocean palace, so she would be retreating to her palace on Rhodes (obviously Rhode Island) with Helios. Mum told me that I might need to know that, but I didn't know why until now,"

"Thank you, Caroline. I hope we can talk more often" I told her.

"Belt-up! You've gone barmy!" she exclaimed

"I'm serious,"

"Blimely! You're bloody serious?"

"Yes," I replied

"That would be brill, I mean, one friend I don't have to bung!"

"Of course," I said smiling at her surprise.

"Ace!" she shouted.

As I walked out the door, I felt shocked. I'm not normally the most sociable person, so promising to hang out with Caroline is quiet a spectacle.

**So that's the chapter. They will most likely be starting their quest next chapter. **

**BTW I have one request CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY HECATE. **

**Thx 4 Readin -Vans**


	5. Chapter 5

Oscuridad: Mulier of Obscrum

**Hullo. Sorry about taking so long to update. I am going to a day camp this week, so I'm a little busy, but I still have this little update, so on with the chapter.**

**(Oh, by the way, I absolutely do NOT want to be dangled over Justin****Beiber's** **head Daughter of Eris)**

Anthony Lowe's POV

I was kissing Londyn when I realized that I loved her. I probably always loved her, but never realized it until now. Although we have been together for two months, nobody knew how serious we were. Nobody knew how passionately we kissed when no one was around, no one knew how beautiful I thought she was, and nobody, and I mean nobody, knew that I loved her. As we continued to kiss and my lips turned raw, I heard a small gasp. Londyn heard it too, but I pulled her closer hoping I was just hearing things. That's when I heard small footsteps starting to turn around slowly, and Londyn and I pulled away from each other and whipped our heads around to see who was there, but whoever it was was gone before we even had a chance to see a strand of their hair.

Alissa's POV

I had just gotten the prophesy. It gave me the creeps just thinking about it. The last time I went on a quest I was the only one to have come back. I wasn't even the one leading the quest last time, so this was a whole different ball game. The prophesy was quite creepy if I do say so myself.

_The raven will seek_

_Eleven heroes shall meet_

_To destroy the enemy_

_Of Olympus highest throne_

_Or perish alone_

_At the hand of the enemy_

I didn't seem real. It was so easy to understand. There were no loop holes, and no double meanings. It was simple: Eleven heroes will save Apollo from… Well that was the part I was confused about. Who were we suppose to save Apollo from? I thought that I would ask the quest once we get together to discus where we were going to start our quest.

Everyone other than Anthony was going to meet me after dinner. I looked everywhere for Anthony, but I still couldn't find him. That was when I literally ran into Peter Skyrine.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed in shock, "I, I was looking for Anthony," I continued stumbling over words. I don't do well with people who I don't know very well and I wasn't about to become a social bumble bee, "Uh… and I just, kinda, was, a little, preoccupied."

"Oh well…" he replied

"I'mlookingforAnthonyLowe," I blurted out not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, okay," he said, "I saw him looking for something behind the dining pavilion."

"Oh, uh, thanks," I said as I ran across camp to the pavilion.

When I got there was when my day took a huge turn for the worse.

Anthony. Was. Kissing. Londyn. Anthony was his "Not-so-serious" girlfriend. No, not kissing. They were in a total make-out session, so I did the natural thing, I gasped and ran away.

I know what you're thinking; I am a daughter of HADES! We're supposed to be tougher than the Ares kids, less explosive than Zeus' kids, and better at picking our company than the Poseidon bunch. We are heard to be some of the most powerful demi-gods for Zeus' sake! Yet I was sobbing into my pillows over a boy who didn't love me.

"Hey Ali," Londyn whispered to me as she walked into my cabin, "What's wrong?"

I took a peek up from my pillows to see if she was serious, and I saw a look of deep concern and worry on her face. I felt like a piece of poo. **(I don't know why but I don't like using mean words/swears.) **It was crazy. I was being comforted by the girl who I would soon betray.

Finally when it was time for the meeting, I had nothing to say and nothing planned. The only thing I said was, "We have to go to Rhode Island.

**Yes, I know it's short, but I don't have that much time to write. Now I have a small request: Because you know how Anthony feels about Londyn, I would like you to go to my profile, and VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT ANTHONY TO BE WITH. Also, even if Alissa and Anthony don't get together, I will add some confusion to Tony and Londyn's relationship. (I also might set Ali up with Peter.) Last, but not least, I DO HAVE PLANS TO MAKE A SEQUEL! But only if I get over 100 reviews on this story, so remember to R after you R.**

**BTW If you are 70th to 80th reviewer, you get the title and summary for the sequel, plus a sneak peek at a later chapter!)**

**Thx 4 Readin- Vans**


	6. Chapter 6

Oscuridad: Mullier of Obscrum

**Okay, so I understand a lot of you like my story, Hecate, I will be updating soon thank you very much. Also I have to tell you guys something else, I am creating another SYOC! It is for a story called the Empire in the Mountains. Yes, it is for Percy Jackson. And another yes, it will be published today. Also, I still need people to vote on my poll. If I don't get more than 15 votes, I will not be continuing this story. Okay, well, here we are with my newest chapter.**

Josh's POV

We were sitting in Kelly's car driving to Rhode Island. Kelly had a death grip on the wheel, and all of us demi-gods were sweating through our clothes and panting like dogs. Alissa was passed out in the back seat next to Anthony who was digging through his back pack trying to find some nectar or ambrosia. I for one was staring at the back of Gaby's head. Although she was in the seat next to me she refused to look at me. Boy was she cute when she's tired. Although she had just been running, her chestnut hair was still up in a perfect pony tail, and her face wasn't even red from the monster fight; it was just slightly flushed.

As if she sensed I was staring at her, she whipped her head around and said, "You know this is your fault, right?" she asked me squinting her perfect blue eyes at me, "If you hadn't tried to call your mom you wouldn't have attracted those venti that attacked us! You know Alissa could be dead right now, right?"

"Well, were alive now, and we have Italian to fix up Ali, seriously," I said not wanting to complain too much.

"Urg! You're sooo self-centered! Alissa had to shadow travel after summoning an army of the dead! It takes a lot out of her!" Gaby shouted.

"I am not,"

'Oh, on the contrary, you totally are,"

"Fine," I huffed crossing my arms over my chest, like a four year old who didn't get what he wanted.

Normally I wouldn't admit to being wrong, but with Gaby it was different. It was as if she could command me to do anything, as if she were a daughter of Aphrodite who could charm speak.

Ali's POV

_It was dark and the smelled of rotting food and mildew. It reminded me of the time Addy, Matt, and I spent with Daphne in San Francisco. The city was still alive during the night time; it was just a different kind of alive than the day. _

_We were boarding the bus to Connecticut when the most horrific thing happened. Our bus was late! So we had to call a cab, but be for it came something else just HAD to go wrong. Standing in front of us was the biggest Cyclopes I've ever seen. It looked down at me and gave me an ugly smile. Its teeth were rotting and its gums were black. It really grossed me out. I was shocked and I was scared, yet I couldn't help but think, Why do these effin' things keep on showing up?_

**It's short. I know, but I'm suffering from one of the most dangerous diseases in the world. It's called*cue dramatic music* writers block! (Duh duh duh dun) I know, I know, this is terrible. That's why I'm starting a new story, that way I can get my creative juices flowing again. Don't worry; I know where I'm going with this story. The hard part is getting there.**

**Thx 4 Readin' -Vans**


	7. Chapter 7

Oscuridad: Mullier of Obscurum

**I'm back! No, I did not completely get over my writer's block, but I have had a stroke of inspiration. (Cue corny sound track and applause) I have decided I will update before this stroke passes, so here's my go at it.**

Alissa's POV

_All demi-gods are scared of monsters. They don't say so out loud, but they are. I am not too afraid of most monsters, but there is one that completely terrifies me, and that would be the Cyclopes. When I was little my mom died. She died because we were attacked by a Cyclopes. (I know go figure)My older sister and the last even remotely motherly figure I had, had been murdered by a Cyclopes. The day Alexus Lowe disappeared; a Cyclopes had attacked me and my friends. In my mind, a Cyclopes is like a black cat; it brings the worst luck ever. So I guess when the Cyclopes showed up at the bus stop somewhere in Manhattan, I freaked._

"_Can my dad get any worse?" I whispered to myself._

"_Yes," replied the Cyclopes, "It can." _

_In one little instant my world went all topsy-turvy. The Cyclopes raised his hand in the air and said, "Come my minions,"_

_A flash of blinding light later, wild horses shot out of the sky, thundering down an invisible road of air. They were storm spirits, or venti, and they were after us. We took action immediately, pulling out our weapons and taking on three venti at a time. It wasn't enough for just the seven of us to be the only ones fighting. We needed reinforcements and I knew just who to call. The only problem was that I wasn't sure I could do it. I had only called up an army of dead one in my life and I no idea what I was doing them. Plus, that was only ten corpses, which was barely enough to help us now. I needed to do this quick, so I started to concentrate really hard. My brain was throbbing as I thought, 'Dad, please help me call up fifty skeletons. I know you're still mad at me from last year, but I need this now.'_

_I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. It was good and bad at the same time. I feel to my knees and used all my might to make the earth crack. There in front of me was a pit in the earth that went down into infinity. That's when Jamie screamed. There were hands reaching up to the ground, pulling themselves out and throwing themselves at the venti. I willed them to do whatever it took to kill the venti and Cyclopes and let us escaped. _

_Anthony grabbed my hand and yelled at everyone, "Grab Alissa. She's going to shadow travel us out of here!"_

"_But where to?" I asked him in a small voice. I had never Shadow traveled before, and I had heard it was painful. I didn't want to end up very confused in Cuba._

"_Go to 1845 Willow Street, Apartment complex 52," Josh butted in trying to be helpful._

"_Okay, but I don't know what it looks like, so if we end up in rice fields in China, don't blame me," I told him._

_I closed my eyes and concentrated on the name repeating it in my head. 1845 Willow Street, apartment 52, 1845 Willow Street, apartment 52…_

_The last thing I saw was a very confused looking Kelly Litow, before failing on the ground, completely passed out from exhaustion._

I woke up very confused.

"Wait where am I," I mumbled unsure of who's lap my head was in.

"She's awake," yelled Red from the seat next to me.

I was suddenly aware of everything around me. Anthony looking at me from above. Gaby and Josh abruptly turning their attention towards me. Luka had a concerned look on her face and I saw Kelly looking at me through the review mirror. Jamie was sitting in the way back without a seat belt and was just listening to an i-pod, so she hadn't noticed anything. The smell of ketchup and fries from a fast-food place that everyone else had gone to while I was passed out was suddenly to over whelming ad a closed my eyes again trying to block the smell.

"Wait," I said suddenly coming to my senses again, "How long was I out?"  
>"Almost 32 hours," Jamie said dismissing it like it was no big deal.<p>

"Crap, I'm really hungry."

I was then passed some left over McDonalds fries.

Ummm, I don't normally care for Mickey D's, but I was loving it.

**And that would be the end of the chapter. It's nothing too long or anything like that, but you guys who have been hankering for more got it.**

**BTW I created another story during my time-out called ****NO LOVE. **** I would really appreciate some feedback, just so you know.**

**Thx 4 Readin' -Vans**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Wow, it has been months since I last updated. The reason being not only have a been super busy with school, water polo, swim team, volleyball, I haven't had much time to right, and when I am writing, it is for my own personal novel The Island of Thunder or more recently, a story that has no name yet. **

**So, back to business, I've decided that I would put this story up for adoption because not only have I lost interest in it, I think someone else could use this idea and make it so much better. If you do want to adopt it, tell me through a review and I'll PM you. I will also help you write it by telling you where I thought this story was going, what I had planned for it, what the character's personalities are… you get the idea. Only if you want it. Also, you can change the title to anything you want, I honestly don't care.**

**So, I'm sorry for not updating and being a terrible, terrible, author, but I just don't have time in my life for fanfiction right now.**

**Thx 4 Reading -Vans**

**(PS, if you like any of my other stories, I am inj the process of rewriting most of them. And if none of you want this, I might **_**possibly, **_**maybe, if I have time, try to rewrite it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I have another announcement! Native1243 has adopted this story and posted it today! Yay! Native is an awesome author and I know this story will live up to its potential. now that it is in the hands of someone who not only has more time than I do, but also a lot more inspiration. Thanks for being so supportive of this story and I really hope you will suport Native1243, too. Please go Here(.net/s/8018661/1/) if you want to check it out! I know you'll love all the edits.**

**Thx 4 Reading -Vans**

**(PS, if you like any of my other stories, I am inj the process of rewriting most of them.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello there! It's been a while hasn't it? So, to who it concerns, I will most likely not be updating this story for a little while. I did just release the first chapter of a new Percy Jackson fanfic, so check that out, but all of my other stories are now second priority. However, I will be reconstruction Hecate soon-ish, so be on the lookout for that. I know this is stupid and I am sorry for the extremely long unannounced hiatus, but I have very good reason. I have been writing my own stories, but currently have a bit of writer's block, so I decided I focus on fanfiction once again.**

**Please check out my new story ****Unrequited ****if you get a chance.**


End file.
